sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Amberley Quinn
Aiden Quinn: "Go ask your mother." :Amberley: "She told me to ask you. :— Amberley caught in the loop of neglectful parents Amberley Nebraska Quinn is a half-blood witch/werewolf, the youngest daughter of Aiden and April Quinn (née Berry). Her godparents are her aunt and uncle Ava and Nathan Field. Amberley has three elder siblings; brother Axe Washington, and sisters, Autumn Virginia, and Auburn Montana. Amberley was named the village her father was born in, and the state her mother was born in. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2032 and she was Sorted into Slytherin house. Biography Early childhood Amberley Nebraska Quinn was born in 2020, to Aiden and April, as their youngest child. Twins Amberley and Auburn have been like minded even when it felt like the world as they knew it was coming to an end. Their siblings and parents dealt with the tension of a large family and little income differently than the two young girls. They were able to band together and lose themselves in an imaginary land that had more to offer. While their mother and father fought about things they weren't able to understand their elder siblings fed off the negative energy. In 2031, Amberley and her twin sister Auburn were stalked by a wolf on a camping trip with their family. In the middle of the night Auburn left the tent, and Amberley followed. When they heard a sound they believed it to be another sibling, however no answer came to either Axe or Autumn's name, and the sound of snarling quickly changed their minds. Amberley and Auburn where both attacked by that wolf, Auburn being older, faster, and stronger was able to escape. Amberley was not as lucky, she was maimed while Auburn ran for help. Her father Aidan, her uncle Nathan alongside her brother Axe and her sister Autumn arrived shortly after Amberley's elbow was dislocated. Nathan and Aidan distracted the wolf long enough for Autumn and Axe to help Amberley escape. It took a long time for Amberley to recover from the experience, both physically and mentally. Her right arm still can not bend without a clicking sound being made and the damage to her skin remained discolored. Magic was used on her physical wounds, and there were attempts made to use magic to heal the mental scars that were left behind from her ordeal as well. Her first sign of magic was a powerful response directly related to the attempts being made by supposed experts to help her. Amberley unintentionally fought back with a defensive charm as the spells that were used on her were performed incorrectly. Her memories of being attacked were obliviated unsuccessfully leaving her in much worse condition than before. She began breaking spells without meaning to, the young girl was dealing with extreme trauma. Her mind was doing everything it could to shield her from further anxiety and stress by treating outside intrusions as a virus the needed to be destroyed in order to maintain or even improve upon her health. Weekly visits with healers informed her parents that Amberley's mind was trying to block out the incident, however Amberley could easily be reminded of that same level of terror, and brought back to that moment whenever she heard a sound her mind told her was "out of place". Amberley still sees a healer, although less frequently, to practice techniques allowing her to work through her fear. She finally reached a point where her mind is not continuously searching for threats that are not there. She's still supremely aware of everything that is going on around her, and she will always let her attention be drawn in by a certain sound or a some unexpected movement. Her heart rate no longer rises and she doesn't break into a sweat if it continues for too long. She didn't get a lot of support from her family. She felt a strong sense of anger coming from her older siblings who always seemed to be laughing or making some kind of inside joke between themselves. Of course her parents did everything they could to get her the help that she needed. It even seemed like the event brought the family closer together as a unit, in the beginning. Following all of the many different treatments she needed they became more unsympathetic to her response to her own trauma. She felt as if they expected her to come out of it sooner than she did, as if she was supposed to forget that her life was forever different. She suffered greatly and she never once felt comfortable talking about it with other people. Even her own twin whom she was so close to they even created their own secret language. Still, Auburn was the only one who didn't try to force to get over it, or become impatient with her for being stuck in certain state of mind that made her the opposite of who the family knew her to be. The chance invitation to get away, going to wizarding school appeared to be what broke her from her rut. Hogwarts Years (2032-2039) Amberley Quinn began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2032, where she was sorted into Slytherin. First year In 2032 Amberley boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Headed for Hogwarts in the first years carriage she was joined by: Amphitrite Othrys, Remus Grey, Meg and Zak Rosendale, Catalina Polanco, Lexa de Alemania, and the Siyana triplets: Constance, Aymeric and Genesis. Second year In 2033 she had a panic attack in Defense Against the Dark Arts during a Dark creatures lesson while discussing werewolves. Third year In 2034 she joined the school's Potions Club led by Selena Argyropoulos. She later found herself having to deal with romantic feelings and sexuality for the first time. Physical description Amberley_Quinn-1.jpg Amberley_Quinn-3.jpg Amberley and her twin sister Auburn have all of their mother's features. Long, thick, curly red hair. Deep, dark brown eyes, freckles and light, sensitive skin. Amberley takes after her father in terms of mannerisms, she has developed sharp senses and always shifts her focus towards something or someone that is in motion. Wolf form: In her wolf form Amberley is the same size she would be in human form, the bigger she gets the bigger her form is. As a wolf she is covered from the tips of her pointed ears to her paws in soft, red and tan fur. Her eyes, are wide, alert, and Amber colored. She has a color pattern that resembles her curly red hair framing her face. Personality and traits Amberley is sassy, in her own mind she's funny. She often makes quick remarks she thinks are humorous but tend to be hurtful. Amberley has a way of bringing out the best or the worst in people. She has been known to be capable of encouraging her siblings, and her friends to do things they know they will get in trouble for. She has also been known to do the opposite, talk them into doing things that could bring about recognition in the form of praise. She's not like other girls, figuratively and literally. She is and always has been beastly. She does not deal well with people treating her or the people she has let into her inner circle poorly. She holds a grudge even after receiving an apology or some much time has passed that others might have forgotten. She is willing to play any and every role, she will be someone she's very obviously not if it gets her even one step closer to her ultimate end game. Magical abilities and skills *Herbology: Dragon-dung compost, Mandrakes, and Gillyweed *Potions: Wound-cleaning potion, burn healing paste, purple Sleeping potion *Medical Magic: Healing spells, Counter-spells, Medicine *Occlumency *Wolf form: As a werewolf she can change form into a wolf and back at will. : Werewolves have enhanced senses (hearing, sight, smell). : Werewolves can sense the direction of other animals around them in a moderate range. : Werewolves must change into their wolf form at the full moon, and become uncontrollable. Possessions *Wand: Amberley's wand is made of Birch, a wood known to adapt more quickly to their owner’s style of magic, become so personalized, so quickly, other people find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Her wand's core is made of Phoenix feather, these wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won. *Owl: Sheena Snowy Owl *Schoolbag Relationships Family Quinn family :"The redheaded girl tugged at her mother's arm several times to see if she was still listening, she wasn't." :— Amberley trying to regain her mother's attention Amberley is not close with her family despite wanting to be. Her father is a workaholic, he is distant, almost not present. Her mother is similar, she is often, and easily distracted by meaningless problems or work. Amberley is closest to her sister, her twin Auburn, followed by her sister Autumn and her brother Axe. Friends/Acquaintances Constance Siyana Amberley and Constance met on the train in first year. She was nervous about not having her twin around but found a great deal of comfort in Constance. Yoo "Jaylen" No Amberley and Jaylen met at the Shrieking Shack in third year. She wandered in nostalgically, knowing she'd soon be getting comfy during the full moon again. Her heightened wolf senses picked him up on his presence. Liberty Stevens Amberley met Libby at Carkitt Market in third year. Shopping for a birthday present for her twin at Concordia and Plunkett Musical Instruments she ran into a younger wolf. Amphitrite Othrys Amberley met Amphitrite in the Dinning Carriage on The Hogwarts Express in third year. She knew the was something off about the other girl from the start. She was different from other people in more ways than one. She's realized she's got a crush on her classmate and reluctantly admitted to it despite feeling uncomfortable with the notion of her own homosexuality. Rachel Griffin Amberley met Rachel in the Forbidden Forest in third year. She didn't know the other girl was a werewolf as well until she started heavily dropping hints. Not knowing many/any other werewolves that much like herself she sort of clung to the older girl. She's got what feels to her like a sisterly relationship despite not being more familiar with one another than wolf forms every full moon. Ann-Sofie Deb Amberley met Ann-Sofie Deb along the Covered Bridge in third year. She got a bit of little insight on personal honesty from her classmate. She's sort of given the other girl mentor or instrument of advice status. Etymology *Amberley: Derived from the Hindi feminine name meaning The Sky. *Nebraska: Based on Oto Indian word Nebrathka meaning "flat water" (referring to the Platte River, which is also an official symbol of Nebraska). *Quinn: Derived from the Gaelic MacAoidh; "Aoidh" is Gaelic for fire, as well as the name of a pagan god. Category:Half-blood